


淫妻（上）【已完结】

by Eydenlily



Series: 淫妻 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: Bottom Zeke Yeager, M/M, 利吉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: 又名：我们结婚吧*架空现代，性瘾plus不孕主义扶他吉。这是一个有很多扶她和扶他的世界，听起来好像很黄，但上篇其实是在讲相声（？）*利吉，微量艾莱，提及笠让、皮波、皮吉和贝明尼（上篇无）利威尔见到了政府为他选择的妻子。是吉克•耶格尔。他们一起度过了为期三个月的强制同居期，然后结婚了。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Series: 淫妻 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183670
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	淫妻（上）【已完结】

利威尔见到了政府为他选择的妻子。是吉克·耶格尔。他们一起度过了为期三个月的强制同居期，然后结婚了。没有婚礼，完成登记之后吉克就开着他的小跑车绝尘而去。

这整件事发生得如此突然，让我们从头开始梳理一下。

接到通知时利威尔整个人都是懵的，吉克也是同样，两人坚信这一定是出了什么问题，毕竟，他们两个可是“世界上最不适合结为伴侣”的人，唯一契合的地方恐怕只有生殖器官。那个负责归档的工作人员一定是在上班的时候喝了酒。

利威尔和吉克对着那张白纸黑字陷入沉默，最后吉克提出由他搬到利威尔那里去，后者答应了，他也没什么拒绝的理由。出乎意料的是，这三个月过得异常平静，吉克的生活很节制，利威尔也不是印象中那样斤斤计较。他们因为吉克抽烟的事吵过一次，后来吉克就不在屋子抽了，但他身上还是有一股子烟味，衣服上也是，利威尔都不想和他靠太近。如果他们真的要结婚，这就是个大问题。

三个月后，吉克告诉利威尔他愿意将这段关系继续下去，利威尔第一反应是吉克在整他，如果他也说好，对方立马就会扯下面具大笑着说：“别逗了！你脑子坏掉了吗？”所以他问：“为什么？你才第一次，还有拒绝的机会。”利威尔这样问是因为他已经没有机会了。

一个人到了三十岁还没有进行伴侣登记的话，政府将会像这样强制安排“相亲”，经过主脑的一系列排列演算，为你锁定一个“最佳人选”。双方见面后可以由任一方提出拒绝，每个人总共有五次拒绝的机会，当你用光了这些机会，那么就只能无条件接受政府的安排。他们说这是“为了每个国民的幸福”，真见鬼。利威尔已经推掉五次了，之前的每一次甚至都没有进行到同居，现在想来，那几个人里说不定也有不错的。

利威尔对于吉克想和他试试这件事非常惊讶，他还以为在收到通知那一刻，吉克就准备好拒绝了，而现在吉克居然说他想继续下去？

“你在打什么算盘？”利威尔把肩膀抵在墙上，形形色色的人从他们面前经过，迈进登记处的大门。

吉克干咳两声，淡淡地说：“我是觉得咱俩在一起……也没想象中那么糟糕，对不对？你不愿意吗？”

利威尔没接话，他其实说不上愿不愿意。正如吉克所说，这三个月没有想象中那么糟糕，甚至可以说平平淡淡，但他很好奇吉克的动机。

“你完全可以再多等等。你不会真觉得咱俩合适吧？”

吉克看了他一眼，摘下眼镜擦拭起来：“你是觉得我别有用心吗？”

“谁知道。说不定你打算跟我结婚之后用家暴的罪名起诉我，拿到赔偿金就离婚。”

“我的天，这是什么法制节目里播过的桥段吗？”吉克打了个冷战，说：“不过你提醒了我，我们结婚后你不会打我的吧？”

看来吉克是拿定主意要跟他结婚了。利威尔忍不住叹气，他说：“不会。如果你干了什么让我想揍人的事，咱们就离婚，没问题吧？”

“成交。”吉克满意地笑了，他看起来是真的很高兴。

登记，签字，盖章。一切都照着流程来。做完这一切后吉克说他有件事要去做，把利威尔扔在登记处就一个人走了。晚间搬家公司来了，带着吉克的全部家当，总共就两个大箱子，利威尔把它们堆在一边，等吉克自己来收拾。

吉克回来得很晚，带着一身烟酒气息，这让利威尔无法忍受。他站在玄关朝利威尔弯弯手指，含糊地说了句晚安，然后进了自己的房间。

这就是他们新婚生活的开始。

吉克在那之后没有再出去鬼混，抽烟的次数也渐渐变少，利威尔惊奇地发现对方是真的想和他过日子，虽然他们依然分床睡。这很正常，愿意和一个人住一起不代表也愿意和他上床，利威尔觉得现在这样就不错，反正他也没有多强烈的欲望。

于是婚后生活真正意义上成为了“同居期”的延续，他们一起住，一起打扫卫生，一起吃饭，偶尔一起去买东西，大部分时候都在做自己的事情，睡觉前互道晚安，然后回自己的房间睡觉。和平得跟假的一样。就在利威尔快要习惯这样的生活时，他却自己亲手打乱了它。

那完全是一个“意外”。那天晚上他回到家，感觉很疲惫，主要是心理上的，因为一整天都在和一群傻逼周旋。走进屋子，只有客厅的立灯开着，留声机里流出微弱舒缓的曲调——这是吉克带过来的，吉克坐在沙发上看什么东西，时不时扶一下眼镜，他穿着他们某次逛商场买的薄毛衣，后颈露出光滑的一大片。

吉克和暖黄的光焰揉在了一起。利威尔当时只觉得这画面很旖旎，于是他走上前，伸出手，将手掌轻轻贴在吉克的后颈上，然后随意地打了声招呼。

事情就是从这里开始一发不可收拾的。吉克拉下他的手，想和他接吻，利威尔心说有何不可呢，总归是什么荷尔蒙之类的作祟吧，和自己老婆亲热还要理由吗？他们很快就抱在一起，从沙发做到地毯上，之后不知怎么进的卧室，吉克在床上比白天粘人一百倍，还会发出一些让人意想不到的声音。两人都太久没做了，最后半昏半醒着搂抱在一起，睡去了。

第二天清早，利威尔一睁眼就看到吉克苦大仇深地坐在一旁，见利威尔醒了，幽幽地说：“我们昨天没戴套对不对？”

利威尔揉着微微发疼的额角，说：“我还以为你家有人死……”对方幽怨的眼神跟着他转，他只好回答：“家里根本就没有安全套，我之后去买点。”

吉克痛苦地捂住脸，一言不发，利威尔有点被他吓到，说：“不会有事的，我们这段时间又没跟别人睡过，还是说你有？”

“不，不是这个问题，利威尔。”

黑发男人没工夫关心他为什么伤感，他只想赶紧把身上的各种体液痕迹洗干净。

“我可能会怀孕的！”

利威尔停下动作，沉默了一会儿，问道：“你排卵期是多久？”

“不是排卵期也可以怀孕！老天啊。”吉克有些抓狂地猛摇利威尔的肩膀，接着四处找自己的衣服，“不行，我得去一趟医院。”

“去医院做什么？”利威尔眉头紧锁，吉克的状态很不对劲，像是变了个人，“冷静点，我去给你买紧急避孕药。”

“你……你说得对。”吉克豁然开朗地倒在床上，两眼放空。利威尔一时无语，飞快地洗了个澡，然后买药去了，他之后还得上班。

之后，吉克乖乖吃了药，说想再睡一会儿，利威尔见他没什么异样，也就放心出门了。这个时候他完全没有料想到之后的混乱。其中包括他老婆其实是性成瘾这件事。

当晚，吉克一把鼻涕一把泪地向他坦白的时候，利威尔实在不知道说什么好。

“你为什么要跟我睡……”

利威尔轻轻摇头，说：“你先亲过来的。”

“是你、你先碰我的！”

利威尔觉得这简直是无理取闹，便说：“我们不是夫妻吗？我就他妈碰了一下，难道你要跟所有碰你一下的人上床？”

吉克可疑地沉默了，利威尔瞪大眼睛，几乎是咬牙切齿地说：“不是吧你。”

吉克重重地叹了口气，声音哀婉：“你知道我忍得多辛苦吗？好几个月，我甚至都没自慰。现在全都白费了。”

吉克看起来是真的很伤心，一个劲问他该怎么办，这稍微有点超出利威尔的认知范围，他一直觉得吉克和他保持距离是因为没有感情，或者是禁欲，想不到恰恰相反。

利威尔想他也有一部分责任，虽说主要是吉克瞒着他的错。

“别哭了，总有解决办法的。”他说。而吉克还在一个劲儿地“我真是搞不懂，你不是个禁欲主义吗？你怎么会想跟我上床。”

利威尔气得不行，说：“这就是你跟我结婚的原因？”

“……有一部分是吧。”吉克小声说，接着又说：“我还以为这次能一口气戒掉，我不想再这么下去了。要是哪天怀孕了怎么办……”

利威尔逐渐意识到，对吉克来说怀孕比纵欲过度带来的后果恐怖得多。他对性瘾这东西并不了解，也难以想象，他只能拍拍吉克的头告诉他冷静，之后找个医生看看。

吉克抬起头，眨着水汪汪的眼睛，然后抱住了利威尔。

“谢谢你……”

利威尔不知道该如何回应，就任他抱着，没过一会儿感觉到吉克在蹭他的脖子，手也不安分在他背上乱动。

“喂，”利威尔推开他，说：“你做什么？”

吉克微垂着脑袋，咬咬嘴唇，什么也没说，突然就吻了过来，唇舌热烈得不像话。利威尔没让他把舌头伸进来，他捏着吉克的下颚把他推开了。

“吉克，你刚刚才说不想再这样下去了。”

“我知道，我知道……”吉克很是丧气地喃喃道，“可我忍不住，利威尔……”他边说边凑过来，鼻尖在利威尔的衣领上磨蹭。

“你这样我没法帮你。”

“别管那些了，你知不知道这一整天我怎么过的……”吉克飞快地说，眼中的理智已经被黏稠的情欲啃食殆尽了，他挤出一声甜腻而痛苦的呻吟，像要窒息了似的，把一条腿压在利威尔的腿上，下身一下一下地耸动着。利威尔被这一出接一出搞得有点神经衰弱，只好说：“我现在没那个心情。”

“没事，用手指也行……”吉克急切地说，索性把利威尔圈在怀里，一个劲儿吻他的额角和脸颊。

“吉克、放手吉克。”

“对了，”吉克突然停下来，但不是因为利威尔的命令，“你去买避孕套了没？”

现在换利威尔抓狂了，他惹上一个不得了的大麻烦。

那天之后，这样的桥段就时常上演。只要利威尔在家，吉克就会想要，做完之后吉克会陷入短暂的消沉，以及对“可能会怀孕”的恐惧——他恨不得让利威尔戴三层套子。

“我是不是最好去做个子宫摘除手术？”

“比起这个我建议你去看医生。”利威尔不知道催了多少次，可吉克总说他不喜欢医生，也不想去医院。真是他妈的……难道他的子宫摘除术就不需要见医生了吗？

此外，吉克开始疯狂购入性爱玩具，据他自己说，结婚后他本来已经下定决心要戒掉性瘾，于是把以前买的玩具全都扔了。而现在，很明显，之前“禁欲”带来的反弹作用非常恐怖。柜子上堆满了安全套，利威尔每次去开避孕药都会被对方以奇异的眼神打量，他去得太频繁了，再这么下去可能会被怀疑在干什么非法勾当。家里则几乎成了性爱玩具展，吉克甚至真的带利威尔去了个性爱玩具博览会，各种意义上让人“大开眼界”。

利威尔觉得他们必须得谈谈了。他问吉克：“你最长能有多久不做爱？”

“就上一次，从我们开始同居一直到你没忍住——”

“是你没忍住。”

“好吧，我没忍住。”

“你觉得这真的有用吗？长时间不做爱就能让你戒掉？”

“说实话我觉得戒掉的可能性不大。”吉克摇摇头，接着说：“所以我觉得当务之急是去做绝育手术。”

利威尔忍不住提高了音量：“你根本就不想戒掉，你只是怕因此怀孕。”

“……你说对了。对不起。”吉克低头认错。利威尔很佩服他居然这么不要脸地承认了，但这样也好，他们可以打开天窗说亮话。

“你还要跟我在一起吗？”

“是……”

“那我就不会再继续放任你，我有我的节奏和需求，懂？”

“噢……噢，你想怎样？”

“控制你自己。”见吉克露出为难的表情，利威尔立刻严厉地说：“你之前能做到，现在也能。”

“我知道了。”

“把你的玩具都收拾起来，从现在开始，一个星期的额度是五次。”

“等等，这不包括自慰吧？”

利威尔斜睨他一眼，给他一个“你觉得呢”的眼神。吉克立即大叫起来：“这太不合理了！”

“闭嘴！之前可是零次呢。”

吉克泄气地瘫倒在沙发上，半晌又问：“你不在的时候我忍不住怎么办？你又没法把我的手拿走。”吉克吐了吐舌头，利威尔可没心情陪他扯皮。

“这确实是个问题。……我可以找一张床，把你绑在上面，每天中午回来给你喂饭，往下面插两根管子就能上厕所了。”

“操……”吉克张大了嘴，五官扭成不可思议的形状，他嘀咕道：“光是想想我就要湿了……”

利威尔脸都黑了，他真的有点冒火：“吉克·耶格尔，我现在非常想揍人。”

“不不不不不不别跟我离婚。”

利威尔躲开他的飞扑，抄着手说：“在想到办法之前，就按我刚才说的来。还有，从今天开始，咱俩分房睡。”

“利威尔……你讨厌我了吗？”

本来也没多喜欢。利威尔不好说，也不知道怎么说。

“那倒没有，但如果你再不听话，就会了。”

“我会乖乖的。”吉克拉着他的手，放到嘴边亲了一口，眼睛直溜溜地望着他。利威尔感到一丝无力，在吉克唇边的胡髭上轻轻扯了一把。

这之后吉克总算安分了一段时间，利威尔也暂时回归了正常节奏，要是他年轻五岁还能由着吉克疯。与之相对的，吉克看他的眼神一天比一天炽烈，看来头几个月的禁欲生活确实把他憋坏了。

不需要利威尔留心去注意，也能感觉到吉克的视线无时无刻不粘在自己身上。利威尔只好努力不做一些在吉克看来很撩人的举动，但很多时候他也没办法。他们坐在一张桌子上吃早饭，利威尔舀一勺麦片喂进嘴里，勺子从唇瓣间滑出，一点点牛奶的白色痕迹沾在嘴唇上——他都不敢用舌头去舔了，单纯是这样的画面都能让吉克浮想翩翩。

“吉克。”利威尔实在受不了对方一个劲猛盯自己了。吉克从他的眼神里读懂了意思，轻描淡写地说：“别剥夺我仅剩的乐趣，利威尔。在脑子里想象你的鸡巴插进我下面总不违规吧？”

“一大清早就犯骚只会让你接下来这一天更难过。”利威尔没好气地啃了口苹果，吉克哼哼了两声，没吭声。

利威尔停顿了一下，接着说：“我有一个建议，也许能帮助‘自制力计划’的进行。”

“你管这叫自制力计……好好你先说。”

“吉克，你可以去你弟弟那儿待一段时间。”

“啥？！”吉克一下子站起来，差点把桌子掀翻，他语无伦次地嚷着：“这是什么意思？你要甩掉我吗？”

“我要是想甩掉你就会直接跟你离婚。”利威尔无语地往后一靠。

“天啊……”吉克抱着脑袋在原地打转，“你的理由是什么？艾伦去年才结的婚，我怎么能跑去打扰他们？”

“作为弟弟不该帮哥哥一把吗？”利威尔义正言辞地说，“让他看着你总比让我来好，再怎么说你也不会和亲弟弟上床吧。”

吉克沉默了。接着利威尔也沉默了。饭桌上陷入一阵诡谲的死寂，夹在两人中间的煎饼颤巍巍地打了个抖。利威尔一语不发地瞪着吉克，那眼神是在说：“你他妈逗我呢吧？”

吉克放弃挣扎般举起手，说：“让我考虑一下，好吗？而且艾伦那边——”

“艾伦那边我会去说的。”利威尔擦了擦嘴，直视吉克的双眼，说：“而且我们也有必要再考虑一下我们的关系。”

他说完便端起自己的碗走进厨房，吉克徒劳地望着他的背影，张了张嘴，最后什么也没说。

**Author's Note:**

> 提前祝大家新年快乐！！（合掌）看了137之后嗨到不行满脑子都是利吉，写得有点乱糟糟orz感谢大家的包容
> 
> （下面是一些无关紧要的东西）  
> 微博注销啦，非常抱歉。完全是出于个人原因，以及一个意外。用了快9年的号挺舍不得的，这可能是上天警告我不要沾沾自喜吧。一开始写文只是为了和亲友互相投喂，就不该发到微博上哒（笑）现在应该回归本心才是。大家的kudo和留言真的让我超级开心感动，感谢你们！这些不值一提的东西能给你们带来一点快乐我就很满足啦ww


End file.
